Computing platforms abound in daily life. We use sophisticated logic processors that execute complicated software and/or firmware to perform a wide variety of activities. Increasingly, confidential information is being stored, manipulated, and/or communicated by these computing platforms. Examples of such confidential information comprises social security numbers, credit card numbers, authentication numbers, financial accounts, education related passwords, medical records, medical diagnostic information, contact information, confidential documents, and other sensitive information. Because more and more sensitive information is present in these computing platforms, the rewards for hacking the security of these computing platforms to access the information are increasing.